User talk:Anonymous230385/Archive 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JustCauseFan4Life page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kronos890989 (talk) 10:54, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Links When adding links, try to add "internal links" instead of "external links". To better understand, look at the way I converted your external links to internal ones here. Creating internal links is actually easier than external links. This can be done easiest when editing in "source" mode. Type "GMRE (talk) 18:53, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I have never tried that. Though probably because I'm a editing rookie that plays a lot of this game User:JustCauseFan4Life 17 december 2014 ::None of us knew it all on the first day. Two more little tips: *When you edit any talk page, end your message with 4 of this symbol: ~ (it's near the top left corner of a usual keyboard). It will automatically add the link to your user page and the time of the edit. If we didn't do that, talk pages would become incomprehensible messes. *It's better to respond to a message on the same talk page. Otherwise, if the discussion becomes longer, it'll be difficult to make sense of it. GMRE (talk) 21:02, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Game version What game version do you have? , , ? If it's PC, I can recommend some programs that can take good looking screenshots. GMRE (talk) 20:57, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Okay yeah, I have a PC JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 01:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Unless you pirated the game, I think Steam can take screenshots. I'm recently using Fraps, but that's not a free program and not worth it for just a few screenshots. This might help too: http://search.yahoo.com/search?p=free%20screenshots%20program Really any free screenshots program that's compatible with the game is good enough. GMRE (talk) 14:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Coast guard Pequod - Harpoon PC 350? You edited the San Esperito Coast Guard article and added that they also use Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. How do you know it was a coast guard boat and not a police one, if you said it was marked as a police boat? GMRE (talk) 16:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm confused. I mean, isn't the Triton - G3 Taiphoon marked with police symbols? The coast guard still use the same markings as the police. I'm also basing my judgement on that. :Anyway, what kind of police operate in water anyway? Despite the fact that the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 has police symbols (and the drivers are still police) what kind of police patrol off the coast of a fort? Especially when the fort has different uniformed police? JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 23:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll try to get a picture of the coast guard to clear this up. GMRE (talk) 13:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 17:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Redirects You don't have to replace redirects with longer links. GMRE (talk) 15:24, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hear ye Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Videos Hi, i'm joseph i would like than you explain me how add video in a embedded player, thanks Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 03:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Links If you'd wait a few minutes, you'd see red links turning into links. I don't just create red links and then forget about them. GMRE (talk) 21:21, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hear ye Anonymous230385 (talk) 21:23 June 29, 2015 (UTC) First sentence The first sentence doesn't really need multiple links in it. That information is what the article content is for. GMRE (talk) 19:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Grammar corrections Thanks very much for your correction realized in Provincia de San Mateo :) (Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 10:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC)) Grammar Hi, can u help me in this sentence, tell me is is correct grammar: *The province is composed of: **A big a piece of land where is located: four marked settlements, two Safehouses, an unmarked Cartel villa, a factory and a nightclub, is easy drive by the road system composed by a principal highway and seven small and short roads. **A medium size island where is located a cartel villa: "Caza Feniz". This island is connected with the land through a old bridge made of wood, the road system is composed by many small roads and a principal highway, some of road ends are near each-other, so it's easily possible to drive through the island to get to another road or travel from one side of it to another side of the same. **A small island where is located the village Montoya, the principal road of this island is a small road around of the island and a second road from one side of the island to another side of the same. This island is connected with the land through a small road it start in this island but ends at Provincia de El Oro. **A set of three tiny islands without roads where there are a small fishing communities. In the small island located near to the land side of this province there are a set of two windmill. Thanks very much, Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 00:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay it would go something like this: *This province is composed of: **A big piece of land where two Safehouses, an unmarked Cartel villa, a factory and a nightclub is located. It is an easy drive by the road system composed by a principal highway and seven small and short roads. **A medium size island where the cartel villa "Casa Feniz" is located. This island is connected with the land through a old bridge made of wood. The road system is composed by many small roads and a principal highway. Some of the road ends are near each other, so it's easily possible to drive through the island to get to another road or travel from one side of it to another side of it. **A small island is where the village Montoya is located. The principal road of this island is a small road around the island and a second road from one side of the island to another side. This island is connected with the land through a small road. It starts in this island but ends at Provincia de El Oro. **A set of three tiny islands where there are small fishing communities. On the small island located near the land side of this province, there is a set of two windmills. Anonymous230385 (talk) 2:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Hi, can u wait me that finis the added all images before you edit the sction?, because cause conflic User:Joseph Aedo 44 :Sure... I think you meant "Hi, can you wait for '' me ''to finish adding all the images before you edit the section? Because that causes conflict Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not possible to know that someone else is editing. That's why we have the Template:Construction. GMRE (talk) 15:35, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay so...? Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sidemission info I noticed that you have some intel on the availability of sidemissions. You might be interested in checking out Types of missions in Just Cause. GMRE (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Actually I was tentatively speaking in terms of the availability of side-missions because I really didn't know that the side-missions can change until about a year ago, when I wanted to do this side-mission involving destroying a silo after killing some Montano boss or something like that, and I could not find it. And so I picked up on some other side-missions and then I did an Agency mission, and just like I said, the side-missions changed. However, I did notice one thing: the side-missions seem to revolve around 5 for each "mission" and then most of them just repeat. This applies to both the Guerrillas and Riojas. Anonymous230385 (talk) 21:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Gallery according to the administrator: the gallery can't subdivide in this sections: sidemissions, story-line missions or safehouses, only divide in: land, aircraft, nautical and miscellaneous. (I did the same and GMRE erase it) -The Cat- Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 21:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :If you guys think the articles are so much better that way, do it, but just try to keep it with in limits of reason. There's no sane reason to have separate galleries for only 2 pictures and then another one for like 1 more picture. GMRE (talk) 21:59, July 13, 2015 (UTC)